La clé du Chaos
by Mireba-chan
Summary: Elle représentait la souffrance, là où elle pouvait aussi apporter de l'espoir. Mais Ils l'ignoraient. Crainte et opressée, devra t-elle perpétuellement fuir sa destinée? Fuir ce fléau, et prouver son existence.


**Disclaimer : **que dire... Tout m'appartient.

Un prologue comme un autre, que j'espère alléchant. Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même. C'est sûr que c'est différent de ce que je fais d'ordinaire, pas de fandom cette fois, non, rien que mon imagination. Un jour, j'espère être en mesure de publier. Un rêve peut-être... On verra bien.

Enjoy reading ! :) (j'arrivais pas à mettre le titre centré -_- je ferais ça plus tard !)

* * *

**La clé du Chaos.**

_Prologue_

Le faible halo qui se dégageait du ciel semblait narguer tout regard, incitant ceux qui l'apercevaient à s'en approcher davantage. Mais loin de s'échapper au contraire dans le ciel grisâtre – semblable à une nuée de cendres que l'on aurait éparpillées de part et d'autre – aux reflets inquiétants, cette lumière persistait, symbole de la grandeur de la Cité que l'on qualifiait de _déchue_. Le souffle court, je demeurais droite, ne pouvant que contempler cette douce illusion, presque _brutale_, qui paraissait pourtant tellement réelle que c'en était douloureux.

_La Cité illusoire_. Presque une légende, une ville fantôme longtemps crainte de tous. Un lieu où loin de propager aux quatre coins le faible espoir qui pouvait subsister dans le cœur de ses habitants, persistait à semer la discorde parmi eux. Et malgré les hauts remparts, tellement proches du plafond semi-étoilé si bien qu'on ne pouvait en apercevoir les sommets, cette si impressionnante muraille demeurait fragile, _effacée_. La magie qui jadis opérait pour la protéger n'existait plus, longtemps enterrée par ceux qui l'avaient crée.

Et devant cet étrange spectacle, mitigé entre la splendeur de la lumière des âmes de la Cité et la désolation qui s'en dégageait, je gardais un regard dénué d'expression, parfaitement stoïque. Ils ne m'attendaient pas, ces habitants. Personne ne désirait ma présence, où que j'aille et quand bien même je ne représentais pas leur perte. Tous s'étaient perdus eux-mêmes, de par leur seule volonté de continuer à vivre dans cette _si paisible_ tiédeur, ce quotidien bercé par des vaines illusions.

Craignaient-ils donc la mort ? Etais-je réellement _source_ de leurs maux, divers et innombrables ? La réponse me paraissait si claire qu'à force, je m'étais lassée de me poser cette question. Je _l'étais_. Et dans leur cœur où ne résidaient que noirceur et haine, une seule pensée leur donnait encore la force de se battre contre leurs démons intérieurs. La force de survivre. Ma mort ne leur apporterait rien dans le fond, si ce n'était la satisfaction d'avoir cru pouvoir se libérer de ces entraves, tissus de mensonges et de cauchemars dont je n'étais pas responsable.

Il y avait ces autres. Les _Opposants_ d'un côté, les _Opprimés_ de l'autre. Resterais-je donc à jamais leur ennemie et cause de leurs souffrances ? N'ayant guère le choix que d'accepter cette réalité qu'était la leur, je m'étais résolue à cette pensée. Plus ils me pourchassaient, plus je continuais inlassablement à les fuir, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Une course effrénée à l'issue imprévisible. Et si leur _lubie_ de pouvoir _anéantir_ ma simple existence restait leur unique raison de vivre, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je ne craignais pas la mort.

Dans ce monde reclus où je n'ai pas ma place, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me battre. Et tant qu'il me sera octroyé cette force, cadeau tantôt _divin_, tantôt _empoisonné_, je persisterai à lutter contre ce destin funeste qui semble m'accueillir à chaque tournant de ma vie.

Et si de ma main gauche je disperse la misère, dans ma main droite réside un infime éclat d'espérance. Car je suis le pourquoi de toute chose, la raison de toute vie. Je suis née _monstre_ aux yeux de tous, et demeurerai tel quel jusqu'à ce que je ne doive rendre mon âme aux tourments de ce monde.

_Parce que je ne suis rien de plus que la clé du Chaos._

_

* * *

_Voilà ! Tout commentaire, avis, critique, tout est bon à prendre ! N'hésitez pas surtout ;)

Littérairement vôtre, Mireba-chan. (et merci à Hanahi et Hina pour l'avoir lue en premier)


End file.
